


shut up and put your money where your mouth is

by Skornheim



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, depowered Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skornheim/pseuds/Skornheim
Summary: Loki would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever fantasized about this, and he was currently incapable of lying.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	shut up and put your money where your mouth is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent reread of AoA and also this panel from Unworthy Thor: https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/The-Unworthy-Thor/Issue-1?id=94706#8
> 
> Takes place during Axis #6 when Thor and Loki are under the inversion spell.

Thor’s punch sent Loki flying through the air, and he landed roughly in the hedges of a rooftop garden.

“Ow,” he said, and scrambled to his feet, where he swayed a little in the defensive stance he adopted. He was still dazed from being thrown through the casino wall, and he was in rather sorry shape on top of that from the beating he had taken. He was favoring his right foot, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he tasted blood.

Thor landed beside him with a crunch of gravel.

“Stay down, trickster,” he bellowed, slamming his fist into Loki’s stomach.

Loki crumpled to his knees, gasping. When he attempted to stand, another appeal to his brother’s absent better nature forming on his lips, Thor knocked him flat on his back and forced him to comply by planting his boot in the center of his chest and pressing down until he wheezed.

Though it wasn’t quite as oppressive as being pinned by Mjolnir—which Loki remembered intimately, the echo of a phantom sensation this body had never experienced—Loki didn’t like his current odds of escape. He was grateful to the inversion spell for the new perspective it had given him, but he was beginning to realize that an inability to lie had a rather dramatic downside. Artifice was the foundation of most of his magic, and now he was all but powerless. He might not be able to wriggle out of this one. He was utterly at Thor’s mercy, which was currently a far more dangerous place to be than it usually was. Perhaps this was how it ended for Loki, God of Heroism.

His brother loomed over him, his glare hard and cold. Disdainful. As if Loki was a particularly vile insect.

“Pathetic,” he proclaimed. Harsh, but perhaps accurate, considering that even now Loki still felt compelled to try and reason with Thor.

Was this what it had been like for Thor, all those centuries, trying tirelessly to make Loki see sense and renounce evil only to be met with stubborn hatred? Loki didn’t think he was cut out for this—there was a part of himself that he was stubbornly ignoring that wanted nothing more than to bash Thor’s infuriating face in with his bare fists—but he had to keep trying. He owed it to Thor.

“Thor, listen to me—”

“Enough!” Thor shouted. Loki flinched, shocked by the explosive force of Thor’s hatred. Being the target of Thor’s drunken rage was not unfamiliar to him, but in the past Loki had usually _earned_ it. “Listening to you has only ever brought me trouble. It's long past time someone shut you up.”

For one terrible moment, Loki worried that Thor meant to crush his trachea beneath his boot, or perhaps cut out his tongue, but instead he tossed Jarnbjorn aside, let his cape flutter to the ground, and untied his belt.

“I can think of a better use for your wagging tongue than sowing doubts in my head.”

The inadvertent admission of uncertainty didn’t even register with Loki; he was too taken aback by Thor’s unexpected depravity.

Thor leered down at Loki as he spat into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, rousing it from its bed of golden curls with brisk, utilitarian pumps. The scrutiny made Loki squirm, and not entirely with fear.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever fantasized about this, and he was currently incapable of lying.

It had been ages since he had last seen Thor’s cock, but it was just as he remembered it (because he _had_ committed it to memory, or at least his original incarnation had, from years of furtive glances in the sauna or any number of times they had shared a double room in Vanir brothels), gloriously long and thick. Loki’s pulse quickened at the thought of being made to suck it, choke on it (because Thor was in no mood to be gentle, judging by his treatment of him so far).

But no matter how appealing the idea was, no matter how tight the fly on Loki’s trousers was beginning to feel, he couldn’t let this happen. He had a responsibility to rise above such base desires, even if they hadn’t been excised by the inversion spell like he might have hoped. Thor wasn’t in his right mind. Once he returned to his senses, he would be horrified at what he had done, and the blame would fall on Loki, as it always did.

Not to mention the fact that they were in a relatively public place. The rooftop was too high up to be seen from the street below, but it was surrounded on all sides by even taller buildings. What if someone were to look out a window and snap a picture of them? Admittedly, given Loki’s sordid past, it wouldn’t be the worst thing he had ever been photographed doing, nor the most undignified, but in this case, photographic evidence would also incriminate Thor. Though Thor’s reputation had already taken a bit of damage in the past week, this would be another thing entirely. Public drunkenness and urinating off the sides of buildings and starting fights in mosh pits were all easily forgotten, but mortals were very squeamish about sex, and every bit as opposed to incest as Asgardians were (present company excluded).

It seemed unlikely that Loki was going to regain control of this encounter, especially hindered by his unwillingness to use force and his inability to resort to dirty tricks, and with Thor in charge, he doubted he would be given the option to graciously refuse. His best chance was to flee and return later with a better plan. Perhaps reinforcements. Maybe he could enlist Amora, or track down a hero that hadn’t been corrupted by the inversion spell.

Thor removed his foot from Loki’s breast, and Loki rolled onto his hands and knees. He hadn’t even fully risen to his feet when Thor grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back down. The gravel cushioned his fall somewhat, but his teeth still knocked together when his head hit the ground. Before Loki could try again, Thor dropped to his knees above him, caging Loki between his muscular thighs. This left him with his body aimed entirely the wrong direction to fuck Loki’s mouth.

When Loki pointed this out, Thor peered at him over the broad plane of his back and laughed.

“You want to suck me, níðingr?”

“Really, Thor,” Loki chided. “It’s 2014. If you won’t update your attitude, at least pick a more contemporary slur. The Midgardians have a lot of them.”

Thor ignored his weak attempt to distract him with banter. “Satisfying as it would be to gag you with my cock, I fear your teeth are just as dangerous as your tongue, and I would be a fool to entrust them with any part of my body.”

But he had made it quite clear he had lewd plans for Loki’s mouth. Loki could think of only one other thing that could possibly mean.

Thor dragged his trousers halfway down his thighs and lowered himself backwards onto Loki’s face. Loki’s arms flew up in protest as Thor’s warm weight descended upon him, grabbing his brother’s thick hips. Loki gave him a shove, but although he put all of his might into it, he couldn’t unseat him.

“You’re beaten, trickster,” Thor said. “There is no escape. Now, take your licks.”

Loki inhaled shakily, the musky smell of Thor’s sweaty skin flooding his nose, fueling his arousal. The natural authority of Thor’s tone filled him with the desperate, trembling desire—no, _need_ to submit, and it won out against all his very reasonable objections.

Being unable to lie made magical escape more difficult, but it also meant that he was unable to pretend the main reason he was still there wasn’t because he _wanted_ to be. The inversion spell hadn’t changed him in any meaningful way. Not only had it failed to purge him of his sexual feelings for his brother, but he was still selfish enough to take advantage of the opportunity to act on them.

Thor shifted impatiently. Loki opened his mouth and licked a broad, vertical stripe across Thor’s hole. Thor rumbled his approval of Loki’s surrender, and the wet noise of skin on skin indicated to Loki that Thor had resumed stroking his cock.

Loki wasn’t stupid enough to try and tease Thor, so after sweeping Thor’s crevice with his tongue a few times, he graduated to lapping at his rim. As he slurped Thor’s hole, he squeezed the soft flesh of his brother’s bountiful ass, feeling the sleeping power of the muscle underneath. Thor could easily break his neck with these thighs, and though Loki would prefer to avoid that outcome if at all possible, the vulnerability of his current situation excited him.

He couldn’t remember a time when he had ever been so aroused, in either this life or his first. He felt utterly filthy. They could have a dozen voyeurs. Pictures of Thor sitting on his face could be trending on Twitter already, and anyone who zoomed in far enough would see the bulge in his trousers and know how much he was enjoying himself.

It certainly didn't escape his brother's notice. Thor grabbed his erection roughly through the fabric, and Loki hissed. Thor’s grip was too tight to be strictly pleasurable, but he bucked against it all the same.

“Your enthusiasm comes as no surprise,” Thor said, his mocking laughter reverberating throughout Loki’s whole body, feeding into his shame and his pleasure equally. “You always were known to have perverse tastes.”

“This was your idea,” Loki protested.

“I did not give you permission to stop.” Loki had no idea whether Thor understood his muffled words, and he doubted Thor cared.

Conscious of the fact that Jarnbjorn was still somewhere within Thor’s reach, he dipped his tongue back into his brother’s hot, clenching hole.

Thor moaned, wiggling his hips. “Had I known how naturally you take to this, I would have tried it centuries ago. Such recompense would have made dealing with your villainy less tedious.”

Loki had no reason to hope that Thor’s desire predated the inversion spell or would survive its neutralization, but the idea of heroic Thor having his way with the original Loki after vanquishing him was so obscene it made him shudder.

“Perhaps everyone you have ever wronged with your lying tongue should be afforded reparations from it.”

Loki’s orgasm had been creeping up on him steadily, almost beneath his notice, and it suddenly seized him violently. He thrust up into Thor’s hand as he stained his trousers.

Thor’s touch disappeared from his cock, and Loki's orgasm fizzled out weakly. “How typical of you to turn every situation to your advantage, brother,” Thor said, the first time all day he had acknowledged Loki as his kin. Loki’s cock twitched weakly and spat out one last gob of cum. Thor was right, he was a pervert.

Thor stood. His inner thighs were slick with Loki’s spit, the hair dark where it was wet. He took a step backwards and aimed his cock at Loki’s face. Loki closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Thick ropes of Thor’s cum painted him from the crown of his head to the divot of his collarbone. He didn’t resist the urge to lick his lips; he had no dignity left to preserve.

When it was over, Loki wiped the cum out of his eyelashes and cracked open his eyes. He watched sluggishly as Thor fixed his clothing and picked up Jarnbjorn before turning his sights on Loki once more.

“Do not bother me again,” Thor warned before disappearing through the door to the rooftop access stairway, leaving Loki stunned, sticky, and not entirely sure he had learned his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Spider-man showed up and was like "Sorry, Loki, I left as soon as I could but I got held up, you would not believe how crazy it is out there. Oh, hey, you've got a little something on your face."
> 
> I did slip in my headcanon about how inverted Loki should have been struggling to perform magic. AoA #1 had a whole monologue about how magic is basically lying! I think he should have been depowered.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter @Skornheim.


End file.
